The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a unique ID generation method, and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device and a unique ID generation method capable of generating an ID unique to a device using a PUF technology.
In recent years, security technologies for protecting semiconductor devices such as microcomputers from unauthorized access have become important. One of these security technologies is a Physically Unclonable Function (PUF) technology. The PUF technology includes a technology of generating identifiers (IDs: identification) unique to semiconductor devices using manufacturing variations when the semiconductor devices are manufactured.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-243263 discloses a technique related to a non-volatile semiconductor memory including a plurality of complementary cells, each of which includes a memory cell MC1 and a memory cell MC2, in which the non-volatile semiconductor memory is capable of holding data in each of the complementary cells using the difference between a threshold voltage of the memory cell MC1 and a threshold voltage of the memory cell MC2.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-105278 discloses a PUF technology for generating a unique ID using a resistance variable non-volatile memory cell.